


Mitigate the Pain

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: Dean/Balthazar/Castiel hurt/ comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitigate the Pain

Dean had a horrible tendency of forgetting one significant fact about himself.

He was _human._

And human’s had a tendency of breaking more easily than, well, angels, for example.

So it came as no surprise whatsoever to Balthazar that while he was enjoying a rum and coke, Dean Winchester had unsurprisingly gotten himself into a physical complication.

“Dean,” Balth said as Sam came in, carrying his brother, “If I had a nickel for every time-“

“Shut up,” Dean said hoarsely, allowing Sam to drop him on the motel bed.

Balthazar rolled his eyes and prayed to Castiel.

_Castiel, our idiot lover is back, I suggest you get your fine arse-_

“Where’s Dean?” Castiel said, appearing in the middle of the room. He took a glance at the bed and saw Dean’s immobile figure and approached him. Without even glancing at Balthazar he touched Dean’s forehead and healed him.

“You spoil him.” Balthazar said, finishing his drink. Castiel rolled his eyes and gave Balthazar a kiss, causing the man to grin.

“Really guys? In front of me?” Sam said.

“We don’t complain when you and Gabriel get all hot and bothered.” Balth said.

Sam threw him an annoyed look and grabbed his sweater.

“Where are you going?” Dean said when he saw his brother heading out the door.

“You honestly think I’m going to stay to watch you guys cuddle?” Sam said, quirking an eyebrow.

“Aw c’mon Sammy, I know how much you love PDA-“

Sam slammed the door behind him.

            “Now hat he’s gone…” Balth said, plopping himself on Dean’s side, watching as the Winchester turned to face him.

            “What?” Dean asked when he noticed Balth was staring at him.

            “Oh? Nothing, you just look adorable when you’re tired.” Balthazar said, smirking. Dean grabbed a pillow and halfheartedly punched him.

            “I don’t think Dean is in the mood for your antics, Balthazar.” Castiel said, lying down. Balthazar rolled his eyes and followed suite. Dean scoffed as both angel’s began to suffocate him with their snuggling.

            “If you keep going at it this way, I won’t breath.” Dean said.

            “That’s the plan.” Balth retorted, nipping his shoulder for emphasis.

            “Hey, no rough play, I’m tired.”

            “So whinny, why am I sleeping with you again?”           

            “Because I’m adorable.”

            “Both of you are annoying.” Castiel said.

            “But you love us for it.” Balthazar said.

            Castiel sighed but gave him a small smile, closing his eyes and grabbing Balth’s hand as Balthazar entwined his free hand with Dean’s.

            Balthazar would never admit it, but he enjoyed these moment’s.

            Even if Dean was an idiot human.


End file.
